


The Ways Of Rock N Roll

by queensondeur



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Rock and Roll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queensondeur/pseuds/queensondeur
Summary: Brian is delighted to teach the ways of rock n roll to his male friend Ben Hardy.





	The Ways Of Rock N Roll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wertyeva](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wertyeva).



> It's 1am and I'm tripping

 

**Act 1**

_Brian discovers what shite music ben is listening to._

 

BRIAN

Ben you need a punishment. Here, I'll teach you the ways of real rock n roll. 

 

BRIAN

*pulls out meat scepter*

 

_Ben's eyes ogle on Brian's member. He couldn't believe his eyes._

 

BRIAN

It's beautiful, isn't it?  

 

_Dumbfounded, Ben furiously nodded._

 

BEN

Yes Brian, the wood looks great too. 

 

BRIAN

Yes, it is very thickly coated. 

 

_Brian played with it for a bit which amazed Ben._

 

BEN

Brian that's amazing! Your hand can move really fast, holy shit! 

 

BRIAN

Thanks! I've been practising for a while. 

 

BEN

Have you ever done this in front of people? 

 

BRIAN

Well, only with my red special. The meat scepter is made from basswood and it dents easily so I'm hesitant on bringing it on stage. 

 

BEN

Yes, that's understandable, Brian. Thank you for giving me the privilege to listen to your music and teaching me the ways of real rock n roll. 

 

BRIAN

You're welcome Ben. Bri out.-Bri. 

 

BRIAN

                    *throws smoke bomb*


End file.
